


Hijos del Caos (Travesura)

by Kiriyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fenrir is John, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a Good Dad, Loki's Children - Freeform, M/M, Not Asgard-friendly, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Identity, Sherlock Being Sherlock, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Todos sus niños merecen un abrazo, Violence, thor is stupid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyo/pseuds/Kiriyo
Summary: Ellos fueron separados y encarcelados en los confines de los mundos en su propia pesadilla personal.Ellos no saben lo que hicieron, sólo oyeron susurros que acusaban a padre de ser un embustero y a ellos de ser monstruos.En sus días malos John todavía puede sentir la espada entre sus fauces y las cadenas en su cuerpo, en sus días buenos escucha los ecos de gritos impotentes.





	Hijos del Caos (Travesura)

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este crossover.~

John Hamish Watson es Fenrir Lokasson, eso es todo, no hay más. Fácil, sin cuestiones filosóficas sobre haber olvidado su origen y abrazado la falsedad. Como tal, Fenrir Lokasson no es John Hamish Watson, bueno, no más de lo que había sido Colin Blakely, el irlandés, en 1852 o Benedict Kingsley en 1950, a quien tuvo que hacer morir prematuramente porque había hecho enojar a las personas equivocadas.

El hecho de que esta vez se había apegado más a su _yo_ original, no cambiaba nada. Sólo lo hizo porque tratar de vivir pacíficamente no había funcionado, sólo había atraído problemas porque se aburría de no destrozar, no, no, no, él no destrozaba, ya no. O nunca lo hizo, a menos que salieran de caza, pero eso era diferente y nunca podía destrozar como quiso porque la carne debía permanecer en buen estado para llevársela a sus hermanos y madre y padre, aunque, ahora que lo recordaba sí había veces en las que lo hacía. Su padre dijo que era normal.

Padre dijo que eso no lo convertía en un monstruo.

Madre y sus hermanos sólo asintieron y lo llenaron con palabras de apoyo.

Pero ya no los tenía, no los tenía por el capricho de alguien más poderoso que ellos. Sólo unas palabras y ¡Bam! Ellos ya estaban siendo separados y destrozados y arrojados a los confines de los mundos en donde no serían encontrados. Entonces, en ese tiempo (no estaba seguro cuánto había sido, no estaba seguro de nada en esos momentos), volvió a pensar en sí mismo como un monstruo, como una bestia que sólo podía pensar en asesinar y desgarrar con sus colmillos.

Creyó pensar que quizá lo merecía, que quizá las palabras de los guerreros eran ciertas, que quizá los susurros con eco en la cueva tenían razón. Pero el pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Porque creer que lo merecía era creer que sus hermanos también lo merecían. Era creer que madre merecía ser asesinada mientras los protegía. Era creer que padre merecía llegar a casa y ver marchito, muerto, destazado todo por lo que luchó.

Entonces, sí, había dejado de tratar una vida pacífica, porque no era para él. Él necesitaba un arma (o no, él mismo era suficiente, a veces) y un objetivo. Fingir que estaba protegiendo _algo,_ para no dejar que se rompa más su mente, porque siempre, siempre estaba esa pequeña parte (no tan pequeña) que decía, gritaba que no había hecho lo suficiente para proteger a su familia, que sus fauces y garras habían sido débiles.

Patéticas, en un vano intento por detener lo imposible.

Así que “ _proteger”_ fue la palabra clave en esta vida. Lo necesitaba, así como necesitaba el _caos,_ aunque sea un poco, nunca se dude quién es padre.

Servir como médico en el ejército fue sólo la línea lógica a seguir. Curaba a quien lo necesitaba (sin magia, nunca magia. Ellos no lo entenderían), tomaba un arma y disparaba cuando no había opción, mentira, lo hacía cada vez que podía. Siempre confiaron en su médico para proteger su espalda (y curarla).

Después, _después_ sólo pasó lo inevitable. Cuando no logró controlarse, cuando dejó que el Berserker tomara el control. Sabía que pasaría, estaban en el campo de batalla y tarde o temprano encontraría algo así. Esperaba que fuera más tarde.

Encontraron una familia muerta, asesinada, en una de las casas a las que habían entrado por refugio (su suponía que esta área había estado deshabitada, se suponía que debían haber huido hacía mucho tiempo, se suponía, se suponía…pero las personas nunca escuchan, nunca lo hacen). Los asesinos (ladrones, simples, vulgares y estúpidos en una zona de guerra), aún estaban ahí, tenían a una niña entre ellos y lloraba y lloraba y se retorcía gritando a su madre que despertara.

Sintió a sus dos compañeros a sus costados, respirando pesadamente, armas desfundadas, posición de batalla. Gritando que dejaran ir a la niña, gritando: _“¡Watson, tu arma!”._ Watson, Watson, ¿quién demonios es Watson? ¿Por qué necesitaban que Watson desfundara su arma cuando Fenrir estaba con ellos, con las fauces y garras a flor de piel?

Llegaron a su mente imágenes retorcidas, de él, de Hela, de Jormungandr gritando y jurando. De Jormungandr convirtiéndose en una serpiente, en la serpiente que siempre había sido orgullosa y mortal, de Hela convirtiendo su debilidad, lo que siempre había detestado en su más grande ventaja, de Hela dejando caer el _glamour_ y siendo su yo putrefacto y hermoso, su mitad más viva, más energética que nunca y su otra mitad muerta, desgarrada. Quitando la vida de lo que lograba tocar.

_¡Aléjense de ella!_

_¡Suéltenla! ¡Suéltala!_

 

_¡Monstruos!_

_¡Monstruos!_

 

_¡¡Fenrir!!_

.

_¡Watson, muévete!_

Volvió a la escena frente a él cuando escuchó un disparo. Un disparo dirigido a él. Su compañero intentó empujarlo fuera de línea, a penas lo movió lo suficiente para que le diera en el hombro. Eso fue todo, la niña seguía sollozando. Dejó ir al Berserker.

Se mentiría si dijera que recordaba qué fue lo que sucedió (lo hace a menudo), sólo había manchas y gritos, gritos y sombras.

Cuando abrió los ojos ( _¿cuándo los había cerrado?)_ olió la sangre y el sudor en sus manos.

Olió el miedo. Apestaba todo el lugar.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba gruñendo, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que la niña en sus brazos estaba llorando y buscando una manera de salir de ellos.

La dejó ir. Se dejó ir a sí mismo. No importaba ya, había una bala en su hombro y estaba sangrando, demasiado.

Un humano se desmayaría. Así que eso hizo.

Se dejó ir.  

El negro conocido lo saludó, feliz de volver a verlo. _“¿Por qué no vienes más a menudo? Puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre._

_Serías más feliz aquí”_

…

Despertó (como siempre) en una camilla, con el hombro vendado y dolía. Las anestesias nunca fueron lo suficientemente fuertes, pero él estaba más acostumbrado de lo que debería y sabía que nunca sería peor de lo que fue en la cueva.

Había logrado hacer que su cuerpo sanara a la velocidad humana, a menos que estuviera en una situación mortal. Podía deshacerlo si quisiera, podía alegar un milagro para seguir en el campo de batalla, pero los milagros no existen y él no puede delatarse. Así que acepta que lo den de baja, acepta volver a su vida _pacífica_ en Londres, aunque sabe que no durará mucho.

Aunque sabe que no hay mucho que pueda matarlo, no realmente. No a Fenrir.

(Sus compañeros lo felicitaron por su desempeño, por salvar a la pequeña y lamentaron su baja, dijeron que recordarían al mejor médico que tuvieron. Pero John, John, John, Colin, Benedict…Fenrir, lo que sea, podía ver las verdades que intentaban ocultar, podía leer sus mentiras envueltas en palabras cálidas.

 

Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos).

Quizá es hora de matar a John Watson. No había quien lo llorara, de todos modos.

Excepto que no quería hacerlo. No podía hacerlo dos veces, porque estaría dándose por vencido cada vez que había alguna dificultad.

Él lo haría funcionar.

Lo haría funcionar.

Lo haría.

 

Para volver a hacer su camino.

(Tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte como no lo había sido antes, fuerte para dejar de despertar gritando, porque ya habían pasado doscientos años, no podía dejar que los recuerdos lo agotaran, no podía dejar que los recuerdos acabaran con él como no lo hicieron las cadenas y los castigos que no merecía.

Ya había sido suficiente).

….

A veces todavía podía sentir la espada entre sus fauces, a veces todavía podía sentir el sabor metálico en su boca, lo ahogaba. Las pesadillas seguían despertándolo en su solitaria habitación de hotel en Londres.

No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no se detenían, no se detenían, aunque estaba yendo al terapeuta que el gobierno pagaba (tal vez era porque tenía que mentir, tal vez era porque estas cosas nunca funcionaban).

Lo único que podía hacer era buscar _algo_ en lo que pudiera enfocarse, un empleo y lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente, porque el dinero que le daban por su servicio era una miseria que ya no podía pagar las habitaciones de hoteles en los que se estaba quedando y la magia no era una opción, era demasiado peligroso. Se delataría. No, él no podía usar magia.

Era un maldito médico, no tenía que ser tan difícil.

Y había ejercido muchas más profesiones.

Pero había algo más satisfactorio en curar a las personas, aunque tuviera que limitarse a sus aparatos y herramientas primitivas. Aun cuando su _seiðr_ palpitara debajo de su piel, rogando por salir y arreglar a estas personas.

Entonces, cuando estaba comenzando a enloquecer encontró a un viejo amigo o él lo encontró, más bien. Y lo único que pudo hacer es reír, ¿las _nonrnas_ estaban ayudándolo o condenándolo? Porque era conveniente, bastante, de hecho, poner en su camino a alguien con el que podría compartir habitaciones.

Quizá una coincidencia.

_No._

Las coincidencias no existen.

…

Mike lo llevó con su amigo, Fenrir no estaba seguro de qué esperar, de verdad y en este punto estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para aceptar casi cualquier cosa.

Él olía a tabaco y curiosidad y _soledad._

Entonces comenzó a hablar, parecía que el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca fallaba o simplemente no le importaba. Le gustó la inteligencia descarada.

_¿Afganistán o Irak?_

_Médico militar._

 

_El nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es 221B Baker Street._

Cuando llegó a su habitación encontró difícil dejar de reír, el guiño y dramática retirada fueron demasiado. Era débil ante reinas del drama, siempre lo había sido.

 

_..._

Más tarde, después de la advertencia de Donovan, después de ver sus capacidades en acción, lo supo:

 

Acabaría con él, acabaría todo lo que había construido, tocaría su castillo de volutas de humo con sus manos curiosas y lo derrumbaría. Lo sabía, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, porque había muy pocos Midgardianos con tales dones, su inteligencia lo condenaría.

Entonces, se encontró a sí mismo diciendo:

 —Oh, Dios, sí.

¿Qué más podía decir? Él olía a peligro (para sí mismo y los demás), a bravuconería infantil, _a entusiasmo_ y el hombre era tan solitario, solitario, solitario como él mismo. _Podemos ser fantásticos juntos,_ pensó, _o podemos hundirnos el uno al otro._

No tenía inconveniente para ninguna de las opciones.

 ...

Creía estar con Sherlock porque lo hacía sentir normal, estaba bien ser su compañero. Estar en la sombra le sentó bien.

¿Y no era eso jodido? Quedarse con alguien brillante, extraño, tanto como puede ser un humano, sólo para sentirse _normal,_ para no sentir el peso de siglos detrás de él.

Pensó, por primera vez, que “John” se sentía bien en labios de Sherlock, correcto, como si fuera lo que había estado esperando desde que todo comenzó. Quizá era porque estaba dirigido a él, quizá era por el tono detrás de la palabra y no por el nombre en sí.

Entonces, Fenrir Lokasson sí es John Hamish Watson. De una manera en la que nunca había sido Colin Blakely, el irlandés, en 1852 o Benedict Kingsley en 1950, a quien tuvo que hacer morir prematuramente porque había hecho enojar a las personas equivocadas.

Él es, pensó, John Hamish Watson y Fenrir Lokason. Él sólo es.


End file.
